leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Talon/@comment-24853658-20180308050910/@comment-25896535-20180412144939
In the Assassin rework, Riot annouce that they want Assassin possess more damage, but slow a bit when they Assassinate for their prey have time to react, instead of the ridiculous one-shot situation. Now, both of them have their time to decide what to do and the wiser will have worthy reward, Riot always want the game also depend on the skill of the player rather than champion skill alone. Anyway, this rework mean they won't be too strong if they can snowball and too weak when they got behind. And about Talon, you said this rework made him weak, but instead, i want to play Talon because he have this rework. Indead, his combo now slower a bit due to the rework, but now he have reliable source of damage in early level, we can say because his normal combo unleash just with 2 skill (q and smart w using), he can proc more damage in the same period of time as before (example: 300 damage in 0,75s rather fast killing than 200 in 0,5s, right?). And now, by focus all of his old damage on innate and q,w, we have an brand new skill for him is "e", which make him unique in mobility, short range q? use a wall (i often use close q to deal more damage because of this skill along with his ult), hard to in and out? find a terrain, nothing beat him to gank from lane to lane in a second, this "e" now is his new indirect power, or you can say, his damage is the same (or much better) as before but alongside with a brand new skill. And for his split-push strength, until recently have i notice this power, you said his w is now too slow to clear wave right? but it have much better damage! As i can see, the old and new Talon both need Tiama to increase his wave-clear efficiency, but now with hit q can refund cd on death shot, he can kill minion faster than before even with out Tiamat, and of course ways better with it (also his q now have health regen, make him a better laner). Back to his w, general it's slower a bit than before, but in clear-wave, so what? 15s per wave and just 1 more sec in w for wave-clear efficiency, you want it performance faster for the next wave coming? Still have to wait about 10s for the next wave for both of old and new w, and with old w, still need 1 more hit of Tiamat to clear the ranged minion, please roam! And now with the power of the new "e", he can go hunt and comeback in time for the next wave, even in split push, he clear wave swiftly before they can respawn, also mean he is a tower's threat, ignore him and i doubt your tower can stand in the next wave, and if he don't want to fight the defender coming, i doubt a team can catch him without sending atleast 2 people, and then Talon and his team can be a tower-threat in other lane in time. Lastly, with recently late-game buff, he still can compete other Assassin in burst by quickly using his full combo, rather than the slow gaming in early small-skirmish. Also, as the rework coming, Talon hasn't have any nerf from that time, instead, he got many buff because it's still hard for him comepare to the other old competitor, just as before.